The Demon's Morphine
by sweetieloveatomic
Summary: Head nurse of the church, Sirena soon sees the true nature of her unholy flock. Choosing to venture out into the town for answers of her past and newfound foes, she stumbles across an injured demon and tends to him, all while being hunted by the fiendish Order. AU-PyramidHead/OC.


A/n: Okay guys so the Sex Slave is kind of a little in the dark for me right now. I really have no clue what I should do as of right now for it. Maybe this story will fill my motivation for it and I'll get onto it right away!

This story was actually my very first one written except I scrapped it and went with the Sex Slave's idea. It's kind of a mix of the movies AND video games so you'll be getting a taste of both origins/storylines. This is a PyramidHead/OC story so yes, it will be rated R eventhough the plot outside of it seems mild.

I own nothing but Sirena and the storyline!

* * *

"What's the rule Sirena?"

"No talking to strangers," The tiny 7 year-old responded back in a bored fashion.

Sirena knew all too well even for a child not to speak to strangers. Strangers are bad people! That's what mama and papa always told her and to run if ever there was a problem. They make sure she knew every single day on her way to school, just for assurance obviously. Smiling, her mama wrapped her arms around her before placing a small peck onto her forehead.

"That's my girl. I taught you well," Her mama raised an eyebrow impressively.

"Because you're a good mama!" Sirena replied in a fit of giggles.

Her mama scrunched her eyebrows before taking a good look at her fragile child, "Am I now?"

Sirena nodded eagerly, her pigtails bouncing up and down from the gesture. How innocent she truly was and such a kind heart from all the other children she had met at her daughter's school. Most of the mothers would just be flaunting their princesses everywhere but not Sirena. In days where she didn't attend school, she'd head to the hospital where her mother would work and watch, maybe even read. She wanted to learn to not only fix the injured, but to heal them of all their pain and agony.

"Yes you are!" Sirena vined her arms around her mother's neck. Pulling back, she knew all too well school wasn't her most favorite place to be at. Her mama could sense the change of persona Sirena had and stared at her deeply.

"What's wrong, baby girl?" She asked in concern. Sirena sighed and stared back at her mama's bright blue eyes she envied so much compared to her dull brown ones.

"...mama?" Sirena muttered almost inaudibly.

"Yes?"

Taking a shaky breath, she shrugged her backpack closer to her uncomfortably, "H...how come...the girls at school...how come they don't...like me?"

The sadness and pain Sirena expressed on her face reflected all over her mama's body. In anger but also sympathy, raging through her veins at the thoughts of those mangy girls picking on her daughter again.

"I honestly...have no idea, sweetheart," Her mama pursed her lips, placing a hand on Sirena's cheek, "Just don't pay attention to them okay? Always stay humble and polite. That's the best comeback you have for them."

Sighing, Sirena nodded but still kept her head sulked. The dark reddish-brown hair and bangs curtained the young girl's tears welling up in her eyes. She knew she had to be nice, she was just scared they'll touch her again...maybe dunk her head into the toilet like last week. Mama didn't know about that though. She just told her that her and Alessa ran around in the rain to have fun.

Alessa...her only friend...maybe even her closest. When the kids would make fun of her, or Sirena, they'd always have eachother to talk to. Never alone. Which is mainly why Sirena still even continued to attend school in the first place. To be with her, to protect her and help her whenever needed. It wasn't for herself, it was for Alessa and she was sure Alessa felt it mutually.

"The bus is here, go on now," Her mama patted her back and swiveled her around to the yellow school bus. It was filled with hyper and jumpy students which rocked the vehicle.

This was going to be fun...


End file.
